Akatsuki Jr High School
by frostedheavens01
Summary: The Akatsuki members are teachers in this story. There are a lot of new students in this story. Hope you like it. This is my first story so please be nice and review.


This is my first story so please be nice. In this story there is going to be a lot of new student.

Note:

People: Teacher/subject/period:

Dakota (Me) Tobi-Music-1st period

Charde Zetsu-Nature-2nd period

Dewey Sasori and Deidara-Art-3rd period

Keith Lunch-4th period

Sanetha Konan-Science- 5th period

Victoria Pain-Computer-6th period

Devin (Which is a girl) Hidan-Social Studies-7th period

Kakuzu-Math-8th period

Itachi-Gym-9th period

Kisame-Swimming-10th period

Akatsuki Jr. High School

1st period-Tobi-Music: It passed quickly.

2nd period-Zetsu-Nature: Ok class we have a new student today. The new student comes in. Would you like to tell us your name?

Me: My name is Dakota.

Zetsu: Thank you goes sit down by Sanetha please.

Me: (goes and sits down by Sanetha) Hi! ; )

Sanetha: Hi I'm Sanetha.

Victoria: Hi I'm Victoria.

Me: Hi.

Zetsu: Ok class your assignment is to take care of a plant this whole week. So go get a plant.

Everyone goes and gets a plant and starts watering them.

Ding Dong (Bell)

Zetsu: Ok everyone put up you're….. (Everyone gone put up there plants on the table.) …. Plants on the table.

3rd period-Sasori and Deidara- Art: (well going to that class)

Me: So how is our next class?

Sanetha: How do you like art?

Me: I love it (sing song voice) It's like a bang.

Victoria: No it's like a boom.

Me: No it's like a bang. (Victoria and I have the argument till we get to class saying the same thing over and over again.)

Sanetha: Ok you to stop fighting our teachers are just like that. (We all get to class.)

Everyone gets into the class but, the teachers are late for it.

Sasori: Ok class settle down we have a new student today. Well come in. (New student comes into the class.)

Charde: Hi my name is Charde.

Sanetha: Hi my name is Sanetha.

Me: What's up my name is Dakota.

Victoria: Hello my name is Victoria.

Sasori: Well go sit down by those people over there.

(Charde goes and sits down with us.)

Deidara: We are going to make art by using clay today.

(Hands out clay to everyone inside the class.)

Me: I'm not good at this.

Sanetha: Me two.

Victoria: Me Three.

Charde: Me four.

(Everyone is all silently working on the clay making animals.)

Me: I'm done. (Made a wolf)

Sanetha: I'm done to. (Made a fish)

Sasori: Class is quite no talking. (Looks to Sanetha, Victoria, Charde, and I) Well all of you look like you are done.

All of us: Yep we are done.

Sasori: All of your art looks good like a bang.

Deidara: Well all of their work looks good but, mine looks better. I'm a master at art and, Sasori its boom not bang.

Sasori: No like bang!

Deidara: No like boom! (They argue like that till class is over.)

Sanetha: See told you the teachers argue just like you guys.

Me: Yep truths.

Victoria: Truths. (We both give each other high fives.)

Charde: Are they all ways like that.

Victoria: Yep.

Charde: Ok weird.

We all say Yep at the same time.

Ding Dong (Bell)

Sasori: Ok class you can go…. (Class is empty)…. You can go to lunch.

4th period-Lunch: Everyone gets to lunch sits down eats and talk.

Charde: Have any of you seen or read the Twilight saga?

We all say yep but, the 4th movie hasn't come out yet.

Charde: Oh (Looks at the people come in) hey look that guy is cute.

All of us look towards the door.

Me: I get up and walk to the gut and hug him.

Charde: You know him?

Me: Yep he is my big brother Dewey and his girlfriend Devin.

All of them say oh ok and, interduses themselves.

Me: You already know me.

Dewey: Yep (While looking board at you)

Me: Aw poor Dewey all alone in the world.

Dewey: Hey! (Looking mad at you)

Me: Just kidding you have Devin who is beautiful.

Dewey: Yep and don't you forget it because you don't look beautiful at all.

Me: slaps him in the face.

Sanetha: You slapped you is brother!(While pointing at him.)

All of them are laughing at the both of them for play fighting.

Ding dong (Bell)

All of us going to 5th period.

5th period- Konan-Science: Take your sets class.

Everyone takes their sets.

Konan: Today all of you will be showing your volcanoes today. First off Dewey and his partner Devin. (They both get up and in front of the class to show the class their volcanoes.)

Dewey: Ok if I put this bottle of acid into the volcano then put this salt in it will explode.

Me: Oh get on with it you nerd.

Dewey: Gives you a mean look and the volcano explodes but, just some kind of red stuff that looks like lava. (Then they both go sit down.)

Konan: Ok next is Victoria and Charde. (They both get up from their sets to go to the front of the room.)

Victoria and Charde: Purses water in their volcano and, it goes like twenty feet into the air and, goes all over people in the front row. (They go sit back down again.)

Konan- Ok last is Sanetha and Dakota. (We get up and, go to the front of the room.)

Sanetha: If Dakota here pushes that button there on the remote then the volcano should explode.

Me: Pushes the button and, lava comes out along with mini fireworks with it.

Everyone goes in class goes uhhh ahhhh!

Konan: Ok is that everyone since I really don't care. How about everyone in class gets a 100 A+.

Everyone says Yeah!

Ding Dong (Bell)

Konan: Everyone out now (Everyone ran out of the room,)

6th period-Pain-Computer: Ok everyone we have a new student. Well come in and interduse yourself.

Keith: I'm Keith

Everyone says hi and tells him their name.

Pain: Ok go sit down.

Me: Oh very nice a new student.

Keith: sits down by a empty computer.

Pain: Class I want you to look up hukage in the 1800s and Kazukagae and, the war between madura and the 1st hukage at the end of class turn in the report.

The class was silent after awhile Sanetha, Victoria, Charde, and I were done.

We were talking about Vampire Knight.

Pain: Class no talking.

Me: Oh shut it.

Victoria: Oh my hero thank you for saying that! I wanted to say that but, I was a scared.

Pain: All of you just shut up! I can easily give you a ISS form since there is no real principal here. You don't want to go to ISS do you.

Me: No sir.

Pain: That is more like it. Now finish your work.

Ding Dong(Bell)

Sanetha: Phew I'm glad you didn't get a ISS.

Me: I really don't care.

Victoria: If you get an ISS you get raped by one of the guy teachers.

Me:….(I don't look very good and, don't know what to say.)

7th period-Hidan-Social Studies: Hello class today you will read chapter 4-7 and no talking or you'll get an ISS.

Everyone yea sir while looking scared out of their pants.

That class easily went by.

Ding Dong(Bell)

8th period- Kakuzu-Math:…

Everyone is waiting for him.

Sasori: Comes in saying that he would be the teacher for today and, that Kakuzu would not be there. That and we could do whatever we wanted just don't get to loud.

Keith: I think I saw him outside counting his money.

Victoria: Yep he never shears his money. He is but ugly.

Me: You know what?

Everyone says what?

Me: I know who likes him.

Everyone says who?

Me: The only person who will ever love him.

Dewey: Oh get on with it!

Me: Ok, ok his mom.

Everyone just laughs

Ding Dong(Bell)

9th period-Itachi-Gym: Ok class we have two new students. Well interduse yourselves.

Maggie: Hi

Sonja: Hello

Everyone says hi and tells them their name.

Me: Oh great new students. No offence you guys.

Both new girls say its ok.

Me: I'm sick and tired of new students.

Itachi: Ok class you get to run two laps around the gym.

Me: What the hell?

Itachi: What did you just say little miss.?

Me: I don't have to repeat myself to you.

Itachi: Fine you and the whole class 52 laps around the gym.

Everyone: WHAT!

Itachi: Do you want an ISS.

Everyone: starts to run laps around the gym.

Me: Sorry everyone.

Everyone: That's ok.

Devin: He would have gave us more laps anyway.

Me: Really?

Devin: Yep.

Me: Ok.

Ding Dong(Bell)

Everyone: FINALLY!

10TH Period-Kisame-Swimming: Ok class we have new students.

Are you going to interduse yourself.

Lucian: I'm Lucian and fish face don't rush me.

Kisame: Grrrrr! Ok class we are going over pool rules today.

Lucian: sits down by me. Man is he a grouch pot.

Me: Yep.

Lucian: Whoops! I didn't mean to say man. I meant to say girl.

Me: Its ok .

Kisame: Didn't I say no talking class.

Lucian: Oh man don't you just shut up no body cares.(gets up and punches Kisame in the face.) I don't really like you.

Kisame: I don't like you either.

Me: Lucian run for your life. Kisame is going to go all karate on you.

Lucian: Looks at Kisame and he is really mad.)You don't have to tell me twice.

Victoria, Sanetha in unison: Run like hell boy.

Everyone is going crazy and, Lucian is running away from Kisame and Kisame is running after him.

THE END!

Did you like it please I hope you did. This was my first story on FanFiction.


End file.
